l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Tage
Shosuro Tage was a little-known Scorpion Clan courtier that became instrumental in the return of the Kami Shinjo to Rokugan. Appearance and abilities Tage was a smiling, petite woman, with laughing eyes and delicate, almost fragile features. She was a renowned actress and her knowledge of Rokugani literature was second only to her skill in the court. Code of Bushido, p. 20 Training Shosuro Tage was trained personally by the Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Hametsu, and also by famed courtier Bayushi Kyoto. She became a ruthless, devious, and brutally proficient infiltrator. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 27 Manipulating Yojiro Tage's sensei, Bayushi Kyoto, tasked her with convincing Bayushi Yojiro to use his skills in the service of the Clan. Tage proceeded to tell Yojiro that a Crane samurai had destroyed a geisha house, killing all inside, to hide his shame. On the eve of Yojiro's operation to dishonor and destroy the man, Tage revealed that it had all been a ruse, and if he could use his abilities for revenge, he could also use them to serve the Scorpion. Yojiro hesitated only a moment before ordering the operation to destroy the Crane. Way of the Scorpion, p. 59 Winter Court - Shiro Gisu Shosuro Tage was the leader of a Shosuro Acting Troupe Code of Bushido, p. 33 that graced the Winter Court of Shiro Gisu, in the domain of the Asako family. A skilled actress, she portrayed Lady Doji in the play the Death of the First Hantei. Code of Bushido, p. 23 Tage was involved in the scandal at Shiro Gisu which cast doubt on the lineage of the Emperor's niece, Otomo Yoroshiku. Code of Bushido, p. 39 Her source of information was Yogo Bashiko, in the guise of Kakita Nantoko, maidservant of Yoroshiku. Code of Bushido, p. 22 But Bashiko did not follow the commands and impersonated Ryuden, a minor daimyo who had challenged Himitsu for his slight, entered Himitsu's room and killed him. Code of Bushido, p. 26 Bashiko was insane, and when she was finally found, she died fighting the investigators. Code of Bushido, p. 35 Scorpion Embassy - Otosan Uchi It was Kyoto who assigned her to the Embassy in Otosan Uchi to ensure the loyalty of the Scorpion Emissary, Shosuro Sadato. The Burning Sands Attacked by the Senpet In 1130 the Scorpion Clan was exiled to the Burning Sands, where they were attacked by the Senpet and enslaved. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera During the fray Tage had taken a foreign steed and tried to flee, but the Senpet tried to cut her escape. You Don't Get Away That Easy (LBS - The Awakening Picture and flavor) The Moto Clan fought against the Senpet to retrieve her from sure slavery. Scimitar (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Ujik-hai The ronin Dairya, known as the Eye of the Night in these lands, rescued Tage and passed her to the Moto Tar-Khan, Moto Kiyoshi, Ulterior Motive (LBS - The Awakening flavor) leader of the Moto Clan, descendant of the Ujik-hai. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 27-29 Tage lived in the Moto camp, and one of them, a small elder sahir was very interested in her. He had a strange mark in his neck. Shosuro Tage (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Moto Jangir, in secret a member of the necromantic cult of the Jackal and a seer, knew of the prophecy of Awakening and the importance of Tage on its fulfillment. Jangir (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext and flavor) Shinjo's Avatar Tage was identified as one of the four Avatars, the four bahiya that contained missing souls from the Ashalan. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 The Immortal Caliph of Medinaat al-Salaam also had discovered the identity of the last Avatar, and prepared to kill her. Truth of the Prophecy (LBS - The Awakening flavor) It was unknown if Tage's life was really threatened. The Ra'Shari in the 11th century already had predicted one of the avatar would be born at Rokugan. They sent a group to Rokugan to retrieve the child, but unsuccessfully. Unexpected Allies, pp. 119-121 Death The other three were Amru the Qabal, Kara of the Moto, and Zahra the Ebonite. In 1132, she was called upon at the Awakening to release Shinjo from her imprisonment using the power of the Fallen Star. The avatars sacrificed themselves to release Lady Shinjo from her slumber. The release of the ancient soul from their bodies killed the Avatars. Great Clans, p. 249 See also * Shosuro Tage/Meta External Links * Shosuro Tage (Shadowlands) * Shosuro Tage Exp (LBS - The Awakening) Actor Shosuro Tage Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures